<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ir a la luna. by kxgeyama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767860">Ir a la luna.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxgeyama/pseuds/kxgeyama'>kxgeyama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Houseki no Kuni Manga Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxgeyama/pseuds/kxgeyama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Le prometió un trabajo divertido si renunciaba a su deseo de ir a la luna, y ahora, era Citrine quien iba a la luna, rompiendo aquella promesa y dejando a Kyanite solo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kagehina Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ir a la luna.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Día 2 de la Kagehina week 2020.<br/>Basado en el anime Land Of The Lustrous/Houseki No Kuni y en la relación de Phos y Cinnabar, Citrine (citrina) es Hinata y Kyanite (cianita) es Kageyama.</p><p>English version here ! https://twitter.com/_kghn/status/1272940159122714624?s=19</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡Encontré un trabajo para ti! Para ser precisos, un trabajo que solo tu puedes hacer, quiero que me ayudes –. </p><p>—¿Un trabajo divertido? –. Citrine no sabía a qué se refería Kyanite. —"Encontraré un trabajo para ti, que sea mucho más divertido que patrullar en las noches, un trabajo que sólo tú puedas hacer", ¡me dijiste eso!–. </p><p>Citrine se lamentaba el olvidar esas cosas que ahora veía innecesarias. —Lo siento, pero quiero que, junto a mí, descubramos la conexión entre sensei y los lunarians, o eso me gustaría decir, pero la verdad es que he decidido ir a la luna, y cuando regrese necesito tu comprensión, bueno, hasta entonces...–. Fue interrumpido.</p><p>—¿Ir allí? ¿Y regresar? Eso aún no se ha hecho, hay muchos factores desconocidos, no se puede predecir nada –. Aunque nunca lo dijera, Kyanite se preocupaba por Citrine, y ahora la decisión de este ultimo lo comenzaba a aterrar, ¿y si no regresaba? No era muy allegado a sus compañeros, pero definitivamente no quería perder a uno más. —¡NO VAYAS A LA LUNA!–. Pero el viento impidió que Citrine oyera aquella suplica.</p><p>—Lo siento, el viento es muy fuerte y no pude oírte, en realidad me gustaría escuchar tu consejo, me molestaría saber que no dijiste nada, ¿qué dijiste?–. Kyanite no quería repetirlo, no quería que Citrine se fuera, pero tampoco era alguien que pudiera impedirlo ¿y por qué lo haría? Citrine había olvidado su promesa después de todo, además quería creer que regresaría.</p><p>—Cuidate –. Fue lo único que dijo antes de darle la espalda y marcharse.</p><p>Una semana después, Kyanite se enteraría que Citrine se fue a la luna.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>